Is This True love?
by Kairi Hikari
Summary: Ana a peleado con Yoh...Ella no puede aclarar sus sentimientos..Ya que hay muchos obstaculos en el camino...UA (Universo Alterno)Cap.5!...Disculpen la tardanza!
1. Onegai y Gomen'

Kairi:..Como estan mis queridos lectores? (esa ni yo me la creo!XDDD)ejem...este es uno de mis fics que no han tenido exito n.n...este es un fic de Shaman king y es un Universo Alterno (UA ^.^....Enjoy it!^^  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-  
  
Cap.1 "Gomen y Onegai!"  
  
Abrió sus fríos y negros ojos, y estiro sus brazos  
  
-Buenos dias!dormiste bien?-pregunto un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro mientras sostenia una charola, sobre ella había un vaso de jugo, pan tostado y Hot Cakes  
  
La joven levanto una ceja y se levanto de la cama, se puso sus pantunflas y salio de la habitación un tanto enojada. El joven suspiro resignado y salio en busca de ella  
  
-Espera anita!-grito el joven para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos, pero se le habia olvidado un pequeño detalle, la charola sobre sus manos callo al suelo, haciendo que el vaso donde contenia el jugo se rompiera, los hot cakes se estrallaran sobre el piso y el pan tostado igual  
  
La joven se volteo y miro al joven fríamente, el joven la miro con una mirada melancolica, la joven le lanzo una mirada de desprecio y entro al baño, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. El joven se rasco la cabeza torpemente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
  
No hiba a llorar...no lo haria....pero fue demasiado tarde, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla...Sus cortos y alborotados cabellos dorados cubrieron su cara...Queria cesar el llanto...pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente ni el valor...se le vino a la mente como su novio beso a esa joven ...  
  
-----Flashback-----  
  
Era una noche fría y oscura, corría hacia el departamento a toda prisa...Hoy era el primer aniversario de ella y de su novio...Lo hiban a celebrar con champaña y una comida a la luz de la luna, claro, y regalos..ella le había comprado un brazalete de oro con las igsinias "A&Y 4ever" estaba muy contenta, nunca antes habia estado tan feliz en toda su vida...subio las escaleras del segundo piso y saco las llaves de su bolsillo, abrio la puerta....Se quedo paralizada...dejo caer la caja negro que tenia bajo su brazo...Hay estaba su novio...con la camisa semi abierta y besando con su mejor amiga...Tamao Tamaumura...ella venia con una vestimenta atrevida...una mini-falda y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo que enseñaba el ombligo...Una pequeña lagrima se desliso por su mejilla...Yoh abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ana...se separo de Tamao y se levanto del sillón  
  
-A-Ana!puedo e-explicarlo!!-contesto el joven tartamudeando...Ana se acerco a el y le planto una bofetada el la mejilla  
  
-Como te atreves Yoh Asakura!!??no te quiero volver a verte jamas!!-grito la joven y se dirijio a su habitación..  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Y haci fue...desde ayer no le ha dirijido la palabra...aun que..a un sentia un pequeño afecto hacia el...no!...no podia amarlo..no despues de lo que le hizo...Las lagrimas siguieron deslisandose por sus mejillas..  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kairi:Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...aunque esta corto y un poco raro..(que esperaban?...es el primero -.-U)  
  
Ana:..Te matare cuando termines esto O.Ó -.-****  
  
Kairi: ^.^U...Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...Good-bye!!!  
  
Capitulo Siguiente: "One wish..." 


	2. One wish' y 'Dont huge me I hate You'

Kairi:..Hola!!nOn...ahora si e recibido unos cuantos reviews xP...muchas gracias!nOn...bueno...como esperaban..aquí esta la continuación!nOn...Enjoy it!  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-  
  
Cap.2 "One wish..."  
  
Se quedo mirando la puerta por un rato, suspiro melancolicamente y se dirijio haci la sala, se sento en el sillon y prendio la television, cambio y cambio de canales...no habia nada interesante en la tele..hasta que...  
  
"Ring!Ring!"  
  
era el sonido del telefono, tomo el telefono y contesto  
  
-Hola?-respondio deprimentemente  
  
"Hola? se encuentra Yoh?"pregunto una pegajosa y melosa voz por el otro lado del telefono  
  
-Si, el habla...Quien es?-pregunto  
  
"Yoh!habla Tamao...solo queria llamarte para decirte que en unos momentos, voy hacia tu departamento"Yoh suspiro y se rasco la cabeza  
  
-en estos momentos?...disculpame Tamao...pero..-Yoh miro la puerta del baño y cerro sus ojos  
  
"Alo?Yoh?...estas hay?" pregunto Tamao desde el otro lado del telefono  
  
-Disculpame...pero en estos momentos no puedes venir...-Yoh colgo lentamente el telefono..escuchando por ultima a Tamao que decia "Espera Yoh!ana es una.." Yoh abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar eso de la boca de Tamao...antes era una chica tierna y sensible..ahora...a cambiado, no le a hablado a Ana, dejo de ser timida para ahora ser una chica atrevida que haria cualquier cosa para tener lo suyo...Suspiro y se dirijio a la puerta del baño...  
  
-Ana!soy yo!Yoh!..perdoname por lo que hize!!-Yoh, espero alguna respuesta...la mas minina señal...nada...Suspiro resignado y se recargo de espaldas sobre la puerta  
  
-Largate de aqui Yoh Asakura!no te quiero en mi apartamento!-grito Ana, que del otro lado de la puerta se ponia las manos sobre la cabeza  
  
-pero...Ana..-Yoh de nuevo fue interrumpido por los gritos de Ana  
  
-Te dije que te fueras!-volvio a gritar Ana, Yoh suspiro y se separo de la puerta  
  
-Como digas...Kyouyama...-Ana abrio los ojos como platos...Yoh..la habia llamado por su apellido...  
  
Yoh empaco sus cosa y miro por ultima vez el cuarto de Ana...Se acerco a la puerta y murumuro algunas cosas  
  
-Ashiretu Kyouyama-San...-Yoh se dirijio a la entrada/salida del departamento y hecho un ultimo vistaso...salio de departamento cerrando la puerta detras de el...  
  
Ana salio del baño y miro por toda la sala buscando algun rastro de Yoh, pensando que todo fue una broma de este, al no encontrarlo, se arrodillo sobre el suelo y su mirada se volvio sombria, dejando caer una pequeña lagrima...  
  
_______________________________________  
  
-Que?!-el grito se expandio sobre todo el salon, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la muchacha, al parecer a esta no le importo -Dejaste que Asakura se fuera de tu departamento!?-volvio a gritar la peli-azul, Ana asintio afirmativamente con la cabeza malancolicamente  
  
La joven se cubrio la boca con ambas manos.  
  
-Pilika-chan!cuida tus palabras!!-grito la otra joven de largos cabellos grises y ojos rojizos -de verdad lo siento mucho Ana...-dijo tristemente la joven  
  
-No te preocupes Jeanne...lo..lo superare...-respondio mientras escondia su cara sobre sus brazos  
  
La puerta del salon se abrio, dejando ver a nada mas y nadien menos que a Yoh Asakura y otro acompañante  
  
-Buenos dias!-saludo el acompañante de largos cabellos castaños y ojos negros, en su cara tenia dibujada una amplia sonrisa, como si se hubiera ganado la paz del mundo...  
  
-Buenos dias Hao-kun ^//^-saludo Jeanne acercandose al joven  
  
-Buenos dias Jeanne-chan ^.^....-el joven sonrio a un mas  
  
-Te..Te traje esto..-la joven le entrego un paquete de galletas orneadas por ella misma...  
  
-Eh?O.O...para..mi?-pregunto el joven un poco sonrojado ante el obsequio de la joven, Jeanne contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza y se alejaba del hay sonriente -Wow!vez hermano?tengo mas fama con las chicas!-el joven sonrio ampliamente, pero Yoh solo veia a una chica de cabelos dorados, su mirada se volvio seria y triste..odiaba ver a An..Kyouyama haci...suspiro y sacudio su cabeza...se encamino a su puprite, que estaba un poco cercas al de Ana...haci podia admirarla..aunque...ella, rompio con el ayer....Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente...ella nunca habia dicho que rompieron...suspiro aliviado..tal vez...todavia queria andar con el, en la hora del receso hablaria con ella...  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
(pausa)  
  
Kairi:..ejem..como veran..escribo capitulos cortos xP...haci que ponder el 3 n.n...Enjoy it again!n.un  
  
_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-  
  
Cap.3 "Dont Hug Me!I hate You!"  
  
Sus cortos cabellos dorados se movian al compas del viento...en ese momento queria estar sola...sola...esa palabra retumbo por su cabeza..cerro sus ojos y recargo su mejilla sobre su hombro....analizo como paso todo...el beso..la bofetada..la lagrima..Yoh...  
  
-En que tanto piensas?-se sobresalto y abrio sus ojos, hay estaba enfrente de ella.... Hao Asakura, gemelo de..de el..fruncio el estrejo y se levanto del cesped y sacudio su falda. Se acerco un poco a Hao Asakura, quedando a pocos centimetros de su cara, levanto su brazo....Plaf!, el gemelo Asakura se toco la mejilla adolorida  
  
-Eso es para que aprendas...a no molestar a Ana Kyouyama!-grito la joven y se dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, pero algo la detuvo, la mano que sostenia su muñeca. Hao sonrio sinicamente y se acerco mas a la cara de la joven, quedando a pocos centimetros de sus labios..Ana se sonrojo, no se habia dado cuanta de que el joven habia rodeado su cintura con sus fuertes brazos...  
  
-Tranquila Kyouyama...no te pienso hacer nada...-Hao recosto la cabeza de Ana sobre su pecho...no sabia por que..pero Ana sentia un pequeño sentimiento en su corazon...algo parecido a...Amor...cerro sus ojos y suspiro relajadamente...  
  
Abrio sus ojos y se le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento raro...en la mañana Jeanne le obsequio una caja de galletas orneadas por ella mismaa Hao..se solto de Hao y se toco la cabeza nerviosa...Hao la miro raramente...Ana se volteo a su izquierda y se puso aun mas nerviosa..hay estaba Jeanne...inpactada por la esena, a sus pies, habia una sobre color rosa, decorado con algunos corazones...Una lagrima se habia deslizado por su mejilla...se dio media vuelta y corrio a direccion de los baños, Ana se safo de los brazos de Hao y corrio tras ella  
  
-Espero Jeanne!!-Ana tropezo con una piedra y callo al piso.Hao se acerco a ayudarla pero Ana no acepto su ayuda y se levanto por ella misma-Jeanne!-  
  
Hao se sintio un poco culpable...bajo la mirada al piso y se encontro con el sobre que estaba a los pies de Jeanne, lo tomo y lo abrio...  
  
Dear Hao.....  
  
No se si te haz fijado en mi..pero yo si...se que esto te sonara raro pero...Te e querido desde Primaria....no te lo habia dicho por que tenia miedo a que me rechazaras...Pero ahora te lo quiero decir...Ashiretu Hao- Kun....4 ever...  
  
Atentamente...Jeanne  
  
Hao se sonrojo y miro la direccion por donde habia salido Jeanne y Ana...suspiro y guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se alejo de hay..  
  
___________________________________  
  
-Yoh!pero...como pudiste engañar a Kyouyama?-Le pregunto el joven peli-azul muy sorprendido  
  
-Entiende!yo no engañe a An..Kyouyama!-grito Yoh algo enojado por el comentario de su norteño amigo..  
  
-Bueno!explicame de nuevo como paso todo...-Yoh suspiro resignado y comenzo a recordar  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Habia terminado de preparar todo..Chamapaña, la comida y la mesa...Tomo la pequeña caja que estaba sobre la mesa y la abrio, habia un precioso anillo con un diamante incrustado..Sonrio y cerro la caja..  
  
"Toc. Toc"  
  
Se acerco a la puerta y la abrio, se sorprendio al ver a Tamao Tamaumura con una mini-falda y una camiseta muy pegada al cuerpo que enseñaba el ombligo, Yoh abrio los ojos como plato, nunca habia visto a Tamao con esa ropa...Ella era una chica muy inocente para usar ese tipo de ropa  
  
-Hola Yoh...me permites pasar?-pregunto melosamente con las manos en la cintura  
  
-En este momento?...lo siento Tamao..pero Ana vendra y celebraremos nuestro prime..-Yoh fue interrumpido por los labios de Tamao, que ahora estaban sobre los suyos..Tamao lo condujo hasta el sillon, Yoh no podia hacer nada, estaba bajo el hechizo de Tamao..los besos se hicieron mas intensos y mas largos, Yoh escucho las llaves de la puerta, pero no le dio mayor inportancia...hasta que abrio sus ojos y miro a Ana en la puerta  
  
(sha se saben lo demas...verdad? XD)  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .  
  
El peli-zaul abrio los ojos como plato y abrio la mandibula hasta a bajo  
  
-Te besaste con Tamaumura?!-Yoh respondio afirmativamente-Suertudo!es la chica mas bella de toda la preparatoria!-El peli-azul le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Yoh suspiro, no le parecia nada bonita Tamao...la unica chica bella para el..era Ana Kyouyama..  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kairi:*con un sombrerito de fiesta xD*celebremos por el año nuevo!!*-*...  
  
Ana:*con un sobrerito de fiesta negro..sentada lo mas alejada de hay xD*-.-  
  
Len:(todo borracho)Hic!...creo que no amanecere mañana!...hic!..  
  
Kairi:(pensando)Mi oportunidad xP....(fuera de su mente)oye..Len- chan...vamos al cuarto de besos?(mirada pícara)  
  
Len:Hic!...claro Plika! (se va con Kairi al cuarto de besos xP)  
  
(se escuchan ruidos muy vilentos dentro de la habitación xD)  
  
Kairi:hey!...no seas..auch!...tan salvaje..  
  
Len:hic!...Lo siento..(sale con la ropa toda arrugada, zapatos al reves y lleno de besos por todos lados xD)hic!@.@  
  
Kairi:(sale con la ropa arrugada y toda despeinada xD)ejem...vamos con los reviews!xP  
  
Horo:..Pervertida -.-U  
  
Kairi:..me alagas xP...ejem..empecemos con este n.uU...  
  
Keiko-sk  
  
Encerio se te hizo triste?O.o...y es lo que no queria xDDD..Muchas gracias por tus comentarios n.n  
  
DarkD  
  
Si..a mí tambien se me hizo muy cortito xP...hiba a escribir mas..pero...me da pereza xDD...Si, en esa parte fui muy cruel...digo..Yoh fue muy cruel xDDD...Bueno..aquí esta el segundo capitulo como lo pediste nOn...espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n...(me gusta ver sufrir a Ana xP...aunque me agrade xDD..)  
  
Ana:..No creas que no leo lo que escribes..eh?-.-**  
  
Kairi:n.n U.......sigamos con el ultimo!nOn  
  
anna la sacerdotisa  
  
Sieee!xP...tienes toda la razón n.n....YohXAna 4 ever and ever!nOn xDD...Espero que te la pases tu tambien muy bien en año nuevo nOn...y bueno..aquí esta el segundo capitulo nOn  
  
Len:Hic!...  
  
Kairi:(mirada pícara de nuevo xD)...oye Len..vamos a aquel cuarto?xP  
  
Len:..hic!...pero Pilika!..hic!..ya hemos intentado tener sexo!!..hic!..pero siempre tu hermano llega y tenemos que guardar todo!..hic!  
  
horo:(rojo de la furia xD)Que le haz hecho a mi hermanita!..dilo tiburón!!!(lo toma por la camisa xD)-O-***  
  
Kairi:..ejem...bueno..espero que tengan un muy buen Año nuevo..se los desea..KAIRI-CHAN!!!nOn...  
  
Todos menos Horo y Len:HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
Kairi:n.nU 


	3. Cap4 No Friends

Cap.5 "No friends...."  
  
Golpeo y golpeo la puerta...sin ningún resultado alguno...Ana se estaba empezando a preocupar por su amiga...  
  
-Jeanne! abre la puerta!..todo fue un accidente!-Ana siguió golpeando la puerta...  
  
-No te creo! vete de aquí Kyouyama!..no te quiero volver a ver nunca mas!- las palabras que dijo Jeanne retumbaron en su cabeza...es lo mismo que le había dicho a Yoh..lo analizo todo...desde el beso con Tamao e Yoh...hasta el abrazo de Hao..  
  
-G-gomen Jeanne..Gomen, no fue mi intención...-Ana se dio media vuelta y salio de los sanitarios....Jeanne suspiro y salio del sanitario...Ana ya no estaba hay...-Diablos!soy una baka!-Jeanne se golpeo la frente...habia perdido a una de sus mejores amigas...y todo por los celos...  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
-Ana-san!-pilika saludaba con la mano mientras se acercaba a una triste Ana  
  
-Si Pilika-chan?-pregunto tratando de esconder su tristesa  
  
-Sabes donde esta Jeanne-chan?-pregunto sonriente Pilika...Ana suspiro y le apunto con el dedo a los sanitarios...  
  
-Arigato ^^..Oh!casi lo olvido...te presento a Len Tao..Un amigo que acabo de conoser...Len ella es Ana...Ana Kyouyama-Un joven de extraño peinado, ojos dorados y cabello violeta, estaba detras de Pilika  
  
-Mucho gusto Sra.Kyouyama...-respondio cortesmente, Ana also una ceja y se atrevio a preguntar..  
  
-Vienes de una familia rica?-Pilika se tapo la boca tratando de no reclamarle a Ana, Len sonrio..  
  
-Si...Mi familia es muy rica...Mi padre trabaja en la empresa Tao...no se si la conozca...-dijo el joven  
  
-no...no la conozco...Disculpenme..pero me tengo que retirar..-Ana paso a un lado de Pilika y Len..este ultimo se le quedo viendo muy extrañamente...Pilika fruncio el estrejo y bufo  
  
-Disculpa la groceria que te dijo mi amiga...le voy a reclamar..-Pilika fue interrumpida por el abrazo del joven Tao..  
  
-no te precupes...haci es la gente...-Pilika se sorprendio y a la vez se sonrojo...apenas habia conocido a Tao...y este ya la habia abrazado...  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Ana recorrio cada uno de los salones..tratando de encontrar a Hao..pero no obtuvo ningun ratro del gemelo Asakura...  
  
-Buscas a alguien?-pregunto una melosa voz..Ana se volteo y cerro los puños....frente a ella se encontraba Tamao Tamaumura...La joven que habia besado a su ex novio...su ex amiga y ahora enemiga..  
  
-Que deseas Tamaumura...-pregunto Ana sonbriamente  
  
-Oh!la princesa del hielo se enojo!-Tamao sonrio y also una ceja...-tu no eres compatible contra mi Kyouyama..entiende...Ya te gane a Yoh...y..perdiste a una amiga tuya...-Ana se sorprendio...como Tamao sabia que se habia peleado con Jeanne?...  
  
-Como sabes que e peleado con Jeanne?- a Ana se le habia hecho muy sospechoso todo esto...Tamao sonrio sinicamente  
  
-No entiendes todavia Kyouyama?....Le pedi a Hao que te seduciera...luego, anime a Jeanne a que le entregara la carta que ella le hizo a Hao para decirle cuanto lo amaba...pobre ilusa...-Ana ahora si estaba que ardia...habia insultado a su amiga..y para colmo..la muy maldita le habia pedido a Hao que la seduciera...Ana no lo penso dos veces y se lanzo contra la peli-rosado...golpeandola muchas veces en la cara y jalandole el cabello....  
  
-Maldita!!como te atreviste a hacer todo eso!!!-Ana siguio golpeando a Tamaumura en la cara..pero Tamao no se hiba a quedar haci y empezo a rasguñarla con sus largas uñas...Un alumno cerca...se acerco y trato de deternerlas..pero fue en vano..A los cuantos minutos habia llegado Pilika junto con Len..ambos vieron la esena y se acercaron rapidamente  
  
-Ana-san!basta!-Pilika trato de deterlas..pero solo obtuvo un rasguño por parte de Tamao  
  
-Tu no te metas pitufa!-grito Tamao..  
  
-Basta!-Len separo a ambas..con la ayuda del alumno obtuvo separarlas  
  
-Me las pagaras Tamaumura!!-grito Ana, que le estaba saliendo un hilito de sangre por la nariz, tenia un ojo morado y le faltaban algunos cabellos...Ah!y ni hablar de los rasguños...tenia muchos por toda la cara..  
  
-Claro!ya te quiero ver!-Tamao estaba mas grave...Tenia ambos ojos morados, le faltaba uno que otro diente y tenia varios golpes en la cara..ambas fueron llevadas a la enfermeria...y obtuvieron un reporte por pelear en el pasillo...Claro..Ana se vengaria de nuevo..pero de una forma peor que golpes..  
  
____________________________________  
  
Kairi:...POR FIN!!!*O*...pude escribir este capi =P...perdón por no haber escrito antes!!n.nU....es que..andaba muy ocupada ._.'....  
  
Len:..Por fin salgo –O-  
  
Pilika:..Oye..Que paso con mi hermano?O.O  
  
Kairi:Eh?O.O...Ah!!!Hoto hoto nOn..le dí un papel mucho más importante en Hollywood...pronto volvera n.ñ  
  
--------En Hollywood-------  
  
Horo:(recojiendo papeles)KAIRI!!!TE VOY A MATAR!!!O.Ó  
  
--------De regreso al fic------  
  
Kairi:n.nU..Bien!!..basta de rodeos...vamós con los reviews *O*  
  
Keiko-sk  
  
Muchas gracias por decir que es interesante!!*O*...Disculpa la tardanza n.nU  
  
EmmyK  
  
Que bueno que te intereso *-*...Disculpame mucho la tardanza n_nU  
  
Kairi:..Solo dos T.T...Siguan escribiendo!!*O*...Que me dan mucho más animo para escribr n.n...Nos vemos en en siguiente capi!!!Good-bye!!  
  
PD:Lean mi fic de Yu Yu Hakusho nOn *O* 


	4. Chap5The clock is broken

**Kairi:Vaya..Hace mucho que no actualizaba!!! **

Dark Kairi:Hace milenios..(leeyendo el fic)Todavia estas escribiendo esta basura?...Yo creei que ya la habias terminado..

Kairi:(gota)sieee..Hace un año la escribi y todavia no la termino..Solo voy a ser unos 14 chapters xP…

Ana:Espero me pagues…Todavia te falta que me des lo del otro año..

Kairi:C-claro!!(nerviosa)Te lo paguare dentro de poco n.nU…(apuntando a los lectores)Espero disfruten el chapter!!nOn

* * *

Cap.5 'The clock Is broken'

-Gracias..-murmuro Ana mientras salía de la enfermería con muchas vendas y curitas...  
-De nada…Y ya no te metas en mas problemas Kyouyama…-dijo la enfermera, Ana sonrío con una mueca y cerro la puerta..  
-Ana-chan!!-Ana se volteo hacia atrás…Era Pilika, en su mejilla izquierda se encontraba una curita.  
-Hola pilika-chan..-saludo un poco seria  
-Y..no es nada grave?...No te has roto algo?-pregunto un tanto preocupada Pilika. Ana sonrío y suspiro, a veces pensaba que su amiga se preocupaba demasiado, le dio una palmada en la cabeza y contesto:  
-Estoy bien…no tienes de que preocuparte..-Pilika sonrío aliviada.  
-Que bueno..Oye..Len y yo te estaremos esperando en la fuente de sodas..ok?..-Ana contesto afirmativamente con la cabeza, mientras observaba como Pilika se alejaba del lugar.  
-Se preocupa por usted demasiado..verdad?-pregunto una voz con acento Inglés. Ana se sobresalto y se volteo por detrás. Era un chico de cabellos verdes, alto, piel blanca y ojos verdosos..Lyserg Diethel…El chico Inglés y el 'mas' 'lindo' de toda la escuela..Claro, para Ana era otro chico presumido y con carita linda.  
-Que deseas Diethel?-pregunto Ana mientras cruzaba sus brazos…Odiaba a los chicos como Diethel…Siempre sonriendo…Odiaba eso, y mas si tenia una cara linda…  
-Solo pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación entre su amiga y usted…-hizo una pausa y sonrió-…Si no fuera mucha molestia..la podría escoltar hasta haya?..Usted aun esta muy grave..-Ana frunció el ceño y suspiro…Le dio la espalda a Lyserg y suspiro algo molesta.  
-bien…pero solo esta vez..Y no me vayas a molestar diciendo alguna de tus tonterias..-Ana se encamino hacia la fuente de sodas…claro..junto a Lyserg que trataba de tomarle la mano..

* * *

-Len!!...suéltame!!..Ana vendrá en cualquier..-La joven de largos cabellos celestes callo ante la sonrisa pícara de el joven Tao  
-Bah!..Esa Kyouyama no vendrá en mucho ra--..-Len miró frente a él…Ana se encontraba justo frente a él  
-rato?...-a Ana le salio una venita en la sien….-Pilika-chan!..Qué estas haciendo?...-Ana sonrió maliciosamente…Esto no se veía todos los días..Pilika se levanto apenada de las piernas de Len…Suspiro y junto sus manos (en posición para rezar)  
-Por favor Ana-chan!...No le digas a mi hermano!!..-Ana sonrío y le dio (de nuevo xD)una palmadita en la cabeza  
-No te preocupes..no le diré nada..-Pilika sonrío y un signo de interrogación se asomo por arriba de su cabeza..  
-Te acompaño Diethel hasta acá?...O nos va a acompañar?..-Ana suspiro y se volteo a Lyserg  
-Ya te puedes retirar…-dijo Ana frívolamente..Lyserg se encogió los hombros, se dio media vuelta y se alejo lentamente…  
-Espera!..si deseas te puedes qued---..-Ana le cubrió la boca a Pilika con su mano…No quería que Diethel se quedara ahí escuchando toda su conversación..

* * *

-Y bien?...-pregunto Ana mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda-De que desean hablar?-Pilika miro a Len un tanto tratando de preguntarle algo…  
-Es que…Ayer por la tarde..-Len hizo una pausa y suspiro..-Observe a Tamao besándose con Asakura Yoh..-Ana escupió la soda que tenía en la boca…Golpeo la mesa, dejando caer todas las latas de sodas..  
-Oye!..cuidado con la ropa!..La acabo de sacar de la lavandería!..-Len tomo una servilleta y se limpio la ropa  
-..Ese Asakura!Ana-se levanto de su silla y salió corriendo de ahí..Pilika y Len se miraron confundidos ante el extraño comportamiento de su amiga..  
-Tal vez..fue la soda..-comento Len, mientras Pilika contestaba afirmativamente con la cabeza

* * *

Ana buscaba por todos los pasillos…con la mirada del demonio, que podría asustar hasta a la propia muerte…  
"Ese Asakura es hombre muerto.."Penso Ana..Hasta que..Ahí estaba..Guardando su libro en su casillero..Apretó los puños y se acerco….Apunto de empujar a cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino..  
-Asakura Yoh…-

PLAF!!!

Yoh se toco su mejilla izquierda…Era la segunda vez que Ana le daba una bofetada..cerro sus ojos y miro a Ana  
-Por que lo hicis----?!-Yoh abrió sus ojos como platos..Ana..Ana…estaba llorando?!..  
-Eres un Idiota!!Idiota!...-Ana cerro sus ojos y mas lagrimas cayeron por sus ahora rosadas mejillas…-Pensaba…que todavía…-Ana sacudió su cabeza y le dio la espalda a Yoh-me amabas…-Yoh se quedo pasmado..trato de acercarse a Ana..pero ella se hecho a correr sin ningún rumbo alguno…Yoh se toco su mejilla…suspiro y se dio media vuelta para pensar en que habia hecho, para merecer que Ana le haya dado un bofetada…de nuevo

To be Continued..

* * *

Kairi:Listo!!…

Dark Kairi:Bah..Es todo?...

Kairi:Yup!!

Yoh:(sobandose la mejilla)Me duele TOT

Kairi:Wow..Ana tiene una mano fuerte xDD

Ana:(aura de fuego)Como esta eso de que Yoh se beso con Tamao…?

Kairi:(gota)Bueno,...Emmm…es solo de mentiritas Ana nOnU..(sigh)..

Dark Kairi:Dejen reviews!!(o sufriran mi ira..)


End file.
